


Oh my God, he’s a really bad boy

by yookhey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad boy!Lucas, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookhey/pseuds/yookhey
Summary: Yukhei’s a really bad boy and Mark doesn’t really care ‘cause he’s really in love.





	Oh my God, he’s a really bad boy

A bad boy is all everybody—teachers and students alike—at SMU ever describes Wong Yukhei to be. Sometimes they’d vary when they’re feeling a bit of creativity within them. You would hear people call Yukhei as _the bad boy with the banned piercings_ , _the bad boy with the most atrocious looking school record,_ or something along the lines of being another stereotypical bad boy.

They’re not far from the truth, though. Yukhei _is_ everything everybody claims him to be. He wears piercings that are not supposed to be worn while on school premises. He’s been called to the principal’s office a number of times that he has lost count already. And he’s done bad stuff just because he felt like doing them.

Wong Yukhei is bad news and he’s someone people like Mark Lee should stay away from. Because while Yukhei’s labelled as the really bad boy, Mark on the other hand is the complete opposite of what Yukhei is.

Everybody loves Mark Lee. Nothing but good compliments would ever leave someone’s mouth if they were to utter his name. He’s the embodiment of what the most holiest of people would consider as a Saint. He is nothing like Wong Yukhei. Mark doesn’t wear piercings that are supposed to be against SMU’s school rules. He’s never gone to the principal’s office for being a total and complete brat. _And_ to top it off, he’s never broken a single school rule. So, _of_ _course_ everybody loves him.

Mark is the type of boy you’d wish to marry. He’s the perfect boy your parents and whole family would love to eventually meet. The epitome of perfection and purity no one at SMU wants to one day be as corrupted as Wong Yukhei.

So, maybe that’s the whole reason why. The whole reason why Mark’s kept in the dark of Yukhei’s cheap apartment. The whole reason why Yukhei told Mark that their relationship must be kept as a secret only between the both of them. The whole reason why they’re only allowed to make the most barest of interactions while in the public eye.

 _It’s_ _the thrill_ , Yukhei will always tell him whenever Mark asks him if he ever plans on making their relationship known to everyone. The pleasurable thrill that runs through his veins is only present if their relationship isn’t on display for everybody to see and the older boy doesn’t plan on loosing it anytime soon. Because there’s apparently a thrill in having SM University’s very own little Saint kept secretly all to himself. Because there’s a thrill in hearing people talk about how much of an angel Mark is when Yukhei knows he’s anything but in the confines of his apartment. Because there’s a thrill in the stolen kisses they share when they think nobody’s around to witness it. Because there’s a thrill in the thought of one day getting caught.

Their secret relationship fuels the excitement that deadlines, lectures, and stress block throughout the entirety of Mark and Yukhei’s still ongoing Senior year. And Mark would be a liar if he doesn’t admit that he feels the exact same way too.

“Oh my God, _Yukhei_ ,” Mark lets out a small gasp as he feels Yukhei’s lips ghost just right above his exposed clavicle. The older boy’s breathe even leaves a trail of goosebumps on Mark’s skin when his pair of lips slowly rise from his clavicle and up to a spot behind Mark’s right ear, fully pressing his lips against the skin there to leisurely suck a hickey. “Yukhei!”

A rumble of laughter leaves Yukhei’s chest when the smaller male swats him on his bicep, effectively forcing him to pull away from the small and barely there bruise he’s placed behind Mark’s ear. They’re currently inside one of the many janitors’ closets situated inside the Music Building, so Yukhei is still within Mark’s personal space and still able to quickly latch his lips on his boyfriend’s neck again anytime he wants to.

Mark pouts at him, “Don’t leave a hickey where everyone can see!”

“But the thrill of getting caught would go away. That’ll be no fun at all.” Yukhei says back, a small grin on his face.

Mark rolls his eyes at the taller boy’s response. There goes the so-called _thrill_ that Yukhei oh so loves very much again. “I’ve got a class with Taeil-hyung this afternoon.” he says, pushing Yukhei back from him with his hands on his chest when he tries to lean in towards Mark once more. “And I don’t want him to take notice of _any_ hickeys this time.”

 _This_ _time_. There’s a meaning to those two words and Mark knows that Yukhei understands the meaning behind them very well. The fresh memory of Mark’s creamy neck littered with dark circles plays in both of their minds. They had been fooling around a bit before Mark was to head to his Music History class with Taeil and Yukhei made sure to leave a few of his territorial marks on his boyfriend’s skin. The hickeys were only a few in number—perhaps around three or four—but they were enough to spark the whole entirety of SMU’s student body in a humongous uproar.

School articles and gossips about SMU’s pure little angel was soon all everybody talked about for an entire month. Someone had supposedly defiled their innocent Mark Lee and nobody was aware that that certain ‘someone’ was actually Wong Yukhei and that he’s done it countless of times already.

Needless to say, it was quite messy and Yukhei’s made sure to leave his love bites on Mark where nobody but them would be aware of.

Yukhei smirks down at Mark from the memory, “Ah, that was quite an exciting month for the both of us. Don’t you think?” he says which earns him another slap to his bicep from Mark. “We _really_ did almost get caught that time.”

“We _did_.” Mark huffs, his cheeks getting pink from remembering all the questions people were asking him back then. The questions had ranged from being unknowingly innocent to mildly inappropriate and he’d wish for that to _never_ happen again— _any_ of what he was forced to go through all because of Yukhei’s fondness of leaving marks on him. “Also Taeyong-hyung was _literally_ out for blood that time as well in case you have forgotten.”

The older of the pair lets out a loud snort at the mention of Mark’s protective older brother and at the same time their Music Therapy professor. “How could I ever forget about your lovely brother?”

Lee Taeyong was an absolute force to be reckoned with that very month. Since the culprit wasn’t found, Taeyong had taken it upon himself to growl at every boy that dares stand at least six feet away from his younger brother or either looks his way. He’d even threaten to fail those who try to initiate any sort of conversation with Mark. The poor boy was even forced to walk around with at least someone that Taeyong trusted which led to Mark not being able to stop by Yukhei’s apartment for an entirety of 2 months. It had almost gone out of proportion, almost if Mark hadn’t talked some sense into his somewhat crazy older brother.

“ _Exactly_. So, that’s enough reason for you to not leave hickeys where people could easily spot them, Yukhei.”

Yukhei rolls his eyes, “Alright, I get your point, Mark!” he says and a small pout later on surfacesr on Yukhei’s naturally plump lips. Mark narrows his eyes at that action. “But can I at least _please_ leave _one_ hickey on your neck?”

“ _No_.”

“ _Pretty_ please!”

Mark glares at his boyfriend when his pout magically intensifies, “I said _no_ , Xuxi.”

“Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top!”

“Still a big ass _no_.”

Yukhei leans into Mark’s ear this time, whispering a soft, “I’ll give you a reward when we reach home tonight if you’ll let me leave that hickey behind your ear.”

 _God_ , Yukhei just certainly knows how to push Mark’s fucking buttons. A really bad boy in fucking deed.

* * *

**prof. yong** **-hyung <33 **

[7:09 PM] mark.

[7:09 PM] what is this i hear abt a hickey behind ur ear

**Author's Note:**

> is p much unbeta’d and was highkey inspired by both rv’s rbb and lucas with the fake ass piercings on vogue,, and umm STREAM RBB/COUNTDOWN/ONE OF THOSE NIGHT/SIMON SAYS/PEPPERMINT for clean skin and good luck !!!!
> 
> twt: @itskouhai


End file.
